The Adoptables
by The Night Ninja
Summary: Hey all so these are one-shots that are in progress of being written yet writer's block is preventing their completion so I thought this would be an excellent opportunity to give away some stories to people who like them and have more ideas than me on how to finish them. PM me to adopt a specific story.


**Up for adoption, partly done, called Bearing your Burden, the idea came from a few places, story concept self-explanatory. **

They had all four golden weapons back and all of them were alive by some miracle. Zane looked at the golden weapons wondering. He walked over to the four weapons and they glowed a bright fluorescent green.

"What? But how?" asked Lloyd, seeing this from the window.

"Perhaps destiny decided that it was time for someone else to bear the burden of being the green ninja," said Wu

"But I still have my powers," said Lloyd

"Lloyd, you are the green ninja to the public eye, you are what they will aspire to be, but you are still young, too young to have the world placed upon your shoulders so often, that must be why destiny chose me to be the second, in terms of prophecies concerning the green ninja that will mean me, in terms of providing hope and inspiration to the people, that is you," said Zane

"So you'll be the one on the battlefield and I do public appearances and inspirational speeches?" asked Lloyd

"Exactly, Lloyd for so long I have wanted to take this burden from you, to allow you to have the life you deserve, I can finally give that you you little brother," said Zane. Over the coming months the situation worked well and Lloyd wasn't nearly as stressed out as he used to be. But it wasn't perfect, Zane seemed to be taking the place of all the ninja in battles, protecting them, shielding them. One afternoon Lloyd was walking through the hall when he heard talking coming from Pixal's room so he peeked through the crack in the door.

"Zane I'm worried, your stress levels are dramatically elevated and these injuries keep piling up, why are you hiding these from your friends?" asked Pixal, Lloyd could see her wrapping bandages around Zane's torso.

"Their duty is to protect the original chosen one, my job is to protect Ninjago, at all costs, if they find out they might try to stop me, I do not like keeping secrets but this must be done," said Zane

"And it is my job as your girlfriend to take care of you even if you are being foolish, I do not want to lose you again Zane, just please promise me you'll be more careful" said Pixal

"As long as you are here for me to lean on and be there for me when I need you most," said Zane

"Forever," said Pixal, Lloyd watched the two nindroid kiss and Zane leaned against Pixal's chest, as she held him gently. It was obvious that Nya had given Pixal lessons on how to be a loving girlfriend when Zane needed it, when to just stop spouting logic and facts and just hold the one she loved, likewise Nya had also taught Zane that girls sometimes just need to vent their frustrations and to give them the answers they want or keep your mouth shut, she had also taught Zane that random acts of affection were nice if the time and place was right. Overall Zane and Pixal took these lessons to heart, especially the small sneak hugs when Zane was cooking, and the two would often just cuddle on the couch not saying anything but enjoying the presence of the other. Lloyd knew he shouldn't be spying on his brother but seeing Zane hurt and so tired made Lloyd worried, he was grateful that Pixal was there to take care of Zane. Lloyd walked into the living room, maybe this whole Zane as the new green ninja thing wasn't working as they hoped, Zane seemed to think this meant he had to bear the weight of the world one his shoulder, alone, something that they had always reminded Lloyd not to do, they always reminded him that he had them to rely on and lean on. Did Zane think that he couldn't rely on his friends? That only Pixal cared about him? Or was this something else? He'd have to ask the guys how Zane acted on missions lately. Lloyd saw Zane and Pixal walk out of her room, and towards the living room.

"Hello Lloyd," Zane greeted

"Hey buddy, where are you and Pix going?" asked Lloyd

"We were just going to watch a movie," said Zane

"You are welcome to join us if you'd like," said Pixal

"Nah, I'm good, you two look like you need the alone time," said Lloyd walking out of the room. Zane's new gi was a pale green and Pixal's outfit had become mostly white with all the colors of the ninja and purple. Pixal put on a romantic documentary, something only her and Zane enjoyed watching. Zane fell asleep halfway through the movie, Pixal was falling asleep as well, this was one of their favorite things to do, watch a movie and fall asleep together on the couch, it wasn't like they could sleep together at night, the ninja would start teasing Zane about it and her nindroid tended to overheat when he got flustered, though she thought his stammering and expressions were adorable, kissable even. She loved being the one he trusted more than anyone in the world, and her desire to take care of him without interruption was the reason she hadn't yet told the ninjas herself about Zane's injuries. Try as she might she couldn't help but feel jealous everytime the other ninjas took care of her boyfriend without her there to supervise. She often felt possessive of Zane but knew she shouldn't be. Maybe she'd talk to Nya about these feelings. She snuggled closer to her boyfriend, she was worried about him constantly now, everytime he went on a mission she worried, she knew he worried about her but he felt a bit better knowing she was in the mech, it acted like armor, but he had no such protection in battle and it concerned her to no end. When the monastery had been rebuilt she and Zane had requested rooms next to each other, much like Jay and Nya. But their growing affections towards each other left both of them desiring more, they often found themselves out on the couch sleeping in each other's arms because that meant they had the excuse of accidentally falling asleep while watching a movie, it was much less conspicuous this way. They were both woken up to the sound of demolition, and suddenly they found their old beds being carried out the doors and a new bigger bed being brought it.

"What's going on?" asked Zane

"Sensei thought it would make more sense to combine your guys' room into one big room, you two always seem to find your way out here at night so we figure you two wanted to just be in the same room," said Kai

"Wait so Zane and Pixal get to share a room but Nya and I still need seperate rooms?" asked Jay, slightly offended,

"Jay we've been over this, Zane and Pixal are highly unlikely to do anything inappropriate, and didn't my dad talk to you about this? No sleeping together till you're married, his rule not mine," said Kai

"Hmphf, stupid lenient Borg, letting them do what ever they want," grumbled Jay. That night after Zane and Pixal had snuggled together in their new bed, Lloyd approached the others with what he saw.

"Guys I'm scared, I don't think any of us could handle losing him again, we need to stop him from doing this so much," said Lloyd

"I agree, Zane needs to be reminded that we are with him, that we care about him too, no more self sacrifice," said Kai

"He needs to know how much it hurts us to lose him, that he isn't the expendable one," said Cole

"We'll tell him tomorrow, for now he wants to be alone with Pixal," said Lloyd. Meanwhile Zane and Pixal were cuddled in their bed, Pixal lay awake cherishing the feeling of Zane's arms around her, knowing her very presence was helping Zane sleep. She hadn't told him how "capable" she made her new body. Ever since baby Wu had been around she had this longing for children of her own, despite how impractical that would be with their current lives.

"Zane?" she asked,

"Hmm?" mumbled Zane

"Have you ever thought about starting a family?" asked Pixal. Zane sat up

"Once Ninjago is at peace nothing would make me happier than to marry you and have a few children," said Zane, Pixal smiled, Zane just said he wanted to marry her...

**Message me to adopt if you want this story as your own. **


End file.
